


Everything You've Ever Wanted

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash12, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has Donna over to her new apartment, now that her life is going exactly how she planned it. Donna's life, maybe not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



Rachel opened a bottle of wine -- good stuff, real wine, not from the cheap bottom shelf like she used to buy -- and after she set the corkscrew aside, she poured slowly into one round glass, and then a second. Donna wasn't there yet, but it would do the wine a service to breathe.

She picked up both glasses and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, with its plush, grey carpet and new, modern furniture. She set the glasses down next to the ornate cheese tray she'd put together earlier. It was more ceremony than she usually put into a night in with her girlfriend, but this was a special occasion: her first night in her new apartment since she'd gotten everything she as she wanted it. Donna had come with her when she was looking for a new place (more room, to go with her new, roomier salary), but she hadn't been over since Rachel had it furnished, and had all the decor just so.

Rachel glanced at the clock, and she could practically count down to Donna's punctuality. The second hand on her retro, analog clock was exactly ten clicks past exactly seven o'clock when there was a knock at the door. Donna had already been introduced to the doorman, and was just to be sent up without a buzz whenever she wanted. They were almost to exchanging keys. Almost.

With a smile, Rachel opened the door, and there was Donna, her blue cashmere scarf loose around her neck, but her cheeks were still pink from the cold outside.

"Hi, come on in," Rachel said, stepping away from the doorway. Donna walked inside, pausing only to give Rachel a brief kiss on the mouth.

"So, this is what spending ninety hours a week at your job buys you," Donna said with a grin. She pulled off her scarf and her wool pea coat to reveal a white V-neck sweater over her dark wash jeans. She always looked so effortlessly classy, and Rachel, who obsessed over whether or not she was wearing the right clothes for the right meeting or event, was sometimes in awe of her.

"If I'm only going to get four hours of sleep a night, I might as well do it surrounded by the best things," Rachel replied. She took Donna's coat and draped it over an armchair. She was already planning suggestive cuddling on the couch, moving quickly to the bedroom. She had a brand new, king sized bed, after all. A bed that large could be lonely all by yourself.

Donna spotted the wine and cheese on the table and picked up a glass. "This one's mine, right?"

"Either one," Rachel said. "I thought I'd make good use of the glasses you got me."

"Smart plan. I think I like you," Donna replied with a wink. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, hostess gets to sit, too."

Rachel grinned. She was clearly not the only one with suggestive cuddling on her mind. She sat down and picked up the remaining glass.

"A toast," Donna said, holding her glass in the air. "To Rachel, who got over her fears and herself so she could become the best fucking lawyer that Pearson-Hardman has ever seen."

"I don't know about all of that..." Rachel started, but Donna shook her head as she made a point of clinking their glasses together.

"Don't you even. You're going to make partner faster than Harvey did. Not only are you a badass lawyer, and everyone knows it -- including Jessica -- but you do everything right. Everyone likes you. Do you know how hard it is to trample over everyone and have them still want to send you a Christmas card?"

Rachel bit her lower lip. "To be fair, only the people at Pearson-Hardman like me, and that's not even all of them. Not to mention every other firm in New York that hates me."

"As it should be. They're supposed to hate you." Donna took a long drink of wine and then set the glass back down.

"It helps that I have the voice in the back of everyone's mind on my side," Rachel added with a sly smile. She knew the influence Donna could have on the rest of the firm, just by being there. She knew everything about everyone and in return, Donna had everyone's respect. Of course, no one was supposed to know about Donna and Rachel's relationship, but that didn't stop Donna from putting in a good word for Rachel, without ever letting anyone know she'd said anything at all.

Rachel had always been friends with Donna, but it wasn't until she came back to Pearson-Hardman after graduating second in her class from Harvard that they got involved. The guy who had graduated ahead of her, Bobby Price, also got recruited by the firm, but it hadn't taken long for Rachel to climb through the ranks faster. Maybe it was Donna's influence, which could be stronger than anyone would imagine, or simply the fact that everyone already knew Rachel, giving her an edge up.

"You know that it's all a game to them," Donna had said sometime within Rachel's first week as an associate. They'd gone out for drinks and touched hands, pretending it wasn't on purpose, and later would debate if that was their first date or not. "Play the game for a while, but then, once you figure it out, all you have to do is start making up your own rules."

So Rachel did exactly that, and a year and a half later, found herself with a new raise and back in her own (tiny) office, much to the dismay of Bobby, who was still in a cubicle. That was when she decided she needed a new place. Her life was on the fast track, and heading in the right direction. She needed some sort of symbol to show that. Since she wasn't interested in owning a car, the usual status symbol of high-priced lawyers, a new apartment seemed like exactly the thing.

Rachel took a sip of wine and smiled at Donna. She had tried to do everything in her power to not get her professional and personal lives tangled up together, but they always did. It was impossible to meet someone outside of work when you were there ninety percent of the time. At least she'd gotten over her rather unhealthy back-and-forth with Mike Ross while she had been in Cambridge. Donna, unlike Mike, could handle an inter-office relationship, but that was probably just the advantage of being with an adult woman instead of a puppy dog-eyed manchild.

"This is all so surreal," Rachel said, setting her glass down next to the untouched cheese tray. "I live here, decorated this place myself, picked out every stick of furniture, and none of it feels like mine."

"Is it weird getting everything you ever wanted?" Donna asked, her brow furrowed, but her tone was clearly light and a little sarcastic.

"It kind of is," Rachel replied. She took Donna's hand and smiled. "But it's pretty great, too." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Donna's neck. Maybe they could skip suggestive cuddling, and move right onto the show. One of the advantages of being women is that they could do it on the couch and have no problem doing it again in the bed.

Donna let out a little moan, a quiet thing since her mouth was closed as Rachel pushed her gently back onto the sofa. Rachel's hands slid up Donna's sweater, feeling the smooth skin under her fingers, slowly pushing up the white angora, until she touched the lace trim along the bottom of Donna's bra. Rachel bent her head down and kissed along Donna's exposed stomach, and then glanced up. Usually, by now, Donna would be talking and telling her what to do next.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," Donna replied. She smiled, but Rachel wasn't convinced. "Keep going."

Rachel was tempted, for just a moment, to go along with hit. Her arousal had been slowly steaming for hours, but it wasn't worth it if Donna wasn't into it. "What's the matter?"

Donna looked up at her for a long moment, a frown creasing her forehead. "This is your night, Rachel. I don't want to bring it down."

"And I don't want to have sex if you're not in the mood," Rachel replied. She sat back and crossed her arms, waiting for Donna to say something.

Slowly, Donna sat up, pulling her sweater back down over her midriff. "You have everything you want. The job you've always wanted, the great apartment, the amazing girlfriend--"

Rachel smiled. That sounded a lot more like Donna.

"--and I'm happy to be a part of that, but other than the amazing girlfriend, I... I don't know if I have any of the other stuff. I mean, I have a good job, and I like it, but is it the job I've always wanted? My dream job? No. I don't even know what my dream job is."

"You're not happy?" Rachel asked blankly.

Donna shrugged. "I'm fine, but I've been doing the same thing for a long time. I've liked moving up with Harvey, I get a pay raise every time he does, and he's a great guy to work for and everything, but is that really all I want out of my life? To be a glorified secretary? Seeing everything you've made for yourself, it makes me wonder if I couldn't do that, too."

Rachel tried not to be stunned, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like Donna, even in the private, to be anything but bold and confident. This Donna seemed lost and quiet. They've been together for over a year and Rachel had never seen this side of Donna before.

"Yes," Donna continued before Rachel could get a word out, "I have doubts, too. Just like the rest of you mere mortals."

Uncrossing her arms, Rachel scooted closer to Donna. "What do you think you'd want to do?"

"I don't know," Donna admitted. "I started doing what I'm doing just to make ends meet. I never expected that I'd make a career out of it. And I'm not talking about being a starving artist or anything--"

"I wouldn't let you starve."

Donna smiled and took Rachel's hand. "But maybe, at some point, I'd want to try something else. Something that doesn't involve filing paperwork or making appointments. Commercial airline pilot, maybe."

"Then I could fly everywhere for free," Rachel said with a grin.

"You keep going like you are, and you won't be flying commercial," Donna said. Her eyes lit up. "And maybe I don't want to be a commercial pilot. I could be your private pilot. Then we could just go wherever the hell we want, whenever we want. But maybe we shouldn't mix business with pleasure."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "We kind of already do."

"Yes, we do. Then never mind, let's do that."

Laughing, Rachel squeezed Donna's hand. "I love you, and whatever you want to do, I'm behind you all the way. If you want to join the circus, I'll be there."

"It has always been my dream to be a carnie," Donna said, completely straight-faced, but Rachel lost it, and only Donna leaning in for a kiss could stop her giggles. Donna lingered there, continuing the slowly kiss Rachel, her mouth warm and sweet. Rachel's arousal came back to her as quickly as it had dissipated.

Rachel ran her fingers through Donna's silky hair. The mood was back where she wanted it, and if she could do anything to take Donna's mind off her problems, even if only for a minute, she wanted to. "Let me show you my new bed," she whispered.

"But we haven't even touched your cheese plate," Donna replied in such a way that Rachel actually wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

"It'll keep," she said. "Besides, that wine needs to breathe. We'll enjoy it more if we wait."

"Sound reasoning, counselor," Donna said. She reached up and unsnapped the first button on Rachel's blouse. She looked up with a smirk and a single, lifted eyebrow. "Lead the way."


End file.
